The Dreamkeeper
by Fan1
Summary: A demon try to steals the dream states of all the sisters to survive, but Prue escapes him. Can she get them back from the demon before they die? Find out.


**Discliamer **

"Charmed" is a trademark of Spelling Television Production 

All other characters not mentioned in Charmed are (c) to Sara P. 

"What is that you have in here? " Piper asked placing a heavy suitcase on Rosa's bed. " My books. I love to read. I got some hardcover but most are paperback in there." 

" Holly molly you read all of them? " Phoebe asked when she opened it. "Yeah at least once." "Daredevil, The Incredible Hulk, The Fantastic Four, Spider- Man, X-Men, Captain America, Star Trek?!" You read Marvel and Star Trek books?" Prue asked taking all the books out of the suitcase. "Yeah I read sci-fi and fantasy. I also watch Star Trek." said Rosa placing the books into the shelf. "Is that it?" asked Piper rubbing her lower back. " Yup that's it, thanks guys. I'm going to take a nap now." Rosa said sprawling on her bed " I'm still pooped from yesterday. Also all that moving didn't help." " Sure we'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Piper said looking at her sister who were carrying the empty suitcases out the door. " O.K. see ya there in about an hour." "See ya." Prue said outside the door "Bye." said Rosa closing her eyes. Then she fell asleep.

While Rosa was taking her nap a cloaked person in red materialized in to the room. " Dreamkeeper summons the dream state of this witch named Halliwell. Rise and come try to defeat me. If you don't then your dream state is coming with me." Then a spirit like form of Rosa rose from her sleeping body. "What the heck is going on." " I'm the Dreamkeeper and I'm her to take your dream state away." " You must be nuts, I can't awaken without my dream state inside of me. Prue, Piper...." "It's point less they can't hear you in your dream state, using your power is also pointless. You must fight me, if you win you'll be back in your body, if you lose you come with me." The Dreamkeeper said in a loud grumbling voice. "I don't have a choose not to fight, so hear it goes." Then she unleashed all her fighting skills but it didn't leave a scratch on him. Gasping on the floor Rosa's dream state was placed in a bottle by the Dreamkeeper. Then a symbol appeared on her sleeping body. Specifically on the palm of her hand. It was a twisted two headed snake. 

"She been sleeping for over two hours. Shouldn't we call her?" Asked Phoebe "We started dinner pretty late. It's 9:17 and she's only got four hour of sleep, due to dad last night." said Prue setting up the table. " She had to be awake when the moving vans came today." Piper said placing a pot on the table and taking her seat. "How is it that she survived, I mean staying up till everything was put away. I wouldn't wait tell they unloaded the bed and placed it in the room. If that were me I'd be sleeping in the bathtub. " Phoebe said smiling while she plated everyone's plates. " Well let's leave her alone, she'll wake up when she's ready." Prue said after she took a spoon full of stew. "This is good." "Thanks." Piper replied. Then the three had a pleasant conversation over dinner and went to bed.

Phoebe, shuffled quietly to bed, not wanting to disturb Rosa thinking she was still sleeping. It took her ten minutes to get to sleep and that's when the Dreamkeeper came. " Dreamkeeper summons the dream state of this witch named Halliwell. Rise and come try to defeat me. If you don't then your dream state is coming with me." "What's going on here." said Phoebe's dream state a little disorientated. "I'm I dead? Are you the devil?" "No, I'm the Dreamkeeper and I live on the dream states of witches. As I told your friend here, no one can hear you and your powers are useless." "What did you do?" "I took her dream state." Then he showed the bottle "It's in here." Then she kicked it out of his hand and went scrambling for it. "Not so fast." the Dreamkeeper said grabbing her arm and twisting it. "Aaaaaah" Phoebe yelped giving him a elbow to the chest and a good swift kick in between the legs. It didn't do much she just ricochet backwards and he was still standing. " Your impossible to beat." Phoebe said staggering up to her feet. " I know." said the Dreamkeeper knocking her out with a blow to the neck. Her dream state then went into another bottle and the same symbol appeared on the palm of her hand. He took the bottle from the ground and left.

Piper was sleeping with the radio on quietly when the Dreamkeeper came. 

" Dreamkeeper summons the dream state of this witch named Halliwell. Rise and come try to defeat me. If you don't then your dream state is coming with me." "You know, if this is a joke, O.K. it's not. Piper said staring at the Dreamkeeper "Who are you may I ask." The Dreamkeeper. "Alright tell me why I'm here standing and she, who's me is sleeping 

there?" "This is your empty body." He said pointing to her body on the bed. "You are the dream state of that empty body, and I need you." " Me, why?" " I survive on the dream states of witches." He said advancing on her. "Uh are you sure I'm a witch. Piper said trying to squirm away from him. " I wouldn't be able to summon you here, if you weren't one. Now fight me, our your sisters die." He showed him the bottles. Piper had no choice so she fought him.

Meanwhile Prue was sleeping soundly until she had a horrible nightmare. "Prue, Get up." a voice said. Images of the Dreamkeeper steeling her sister's dream states, floating around her mind. "Grams." she was taking in her sleep "Piper, Phoebe, Rosa." she was practically yelling her sisters names out before waking up. " I better check on them that could be a sign from Grams or it could be a horrible nightmare"

Piper's dream state was sprawled on the floor, and the Dreamkeeper took it and left, the same symbol appeared on her hand. Then Prue came in "Piper, Piper wake up I had ..." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't waking up. She had a pulse but wasn't getting up. "What the heck is going on." Then she opened the light and smacked her. "O.K. now I now something's wrong." "What's this." Taking Piper's hand she noticed the symbol then she scrambled to go to her other sister's. 

Prue was in the attic sifting through the Book of Shadows trying to find out the meaning of the symbol. "Prue." said Leo orbing into the attic "Leo," said Prue startled "your here to help me good." "I'm here only to show you a spell that can help you." 

"That's still helping me." Then he flipped through the Book of Shadows to the spell and before leaving he told Prue something. " Prue this demon is very powerful, so be careful I know you can beet him." " Wait! I can't do this by myself." Prue said staring at the spell. But it was to late, Leo left.

Leo orbed into Piper's room. Then he crouched near the edge of the bed close to Piper. " I have confidence in your sister." he said looking helplessly towards her " She will get your dream state back, because I can't bear loosing you." he kissed her on the forehead and left.

Prue came into Piper's room and started to carry her out to her other sister's room. Then when she cam into her sister's room she placed Piper on the floor. " O.K, now I have to get the other's on the floor." Then she placed the Book of Shadows on the chair and move Phoebe and Rosa in position on the floor. "Oh man, Rosa you got to lose some weight. No offense intended." Prue said while dragging her on to the floor. Prue didn't want to use her powers because she needed to be careful not to hurt them and she needed to do this quickly. Then she positioned her sister's in the from of the triquatra. The she placed the medal of the triquatra in the middle of them and cast the spell. " Let's see, hear it is." She said picking up the Book of Shadows and facing her sister's. "The power of three course through there veins. The power of three keep them awake. Keep these three awake till they get there dream states." Then there was the crackling noise of electricity in the air and they all woke up with the symbol of the triquatra on there arms. 

"What are we doing on the floor?" asked Piper a little annoyed "That will take some explaining." said Leo orbing into the room. "Rats, damn it." Rosa said pounding on her bed. " What is it." asked Prue " "Oh by the way, Leo this is Rosa, Rosa this is Leo." "Hi." "Hi" said Rosa in response to Leo a little frustrated. "The Dreamkeeper I knew he was going to come after me." "You know about the Dreamkeeper." asked Leo " Yeah, my mom got attacked when I was 10. She knew the spell to keep him away from her. She game me the spell and made me promise to keep it wherever I go, but I can't remember where I placed it when I packed. I dreaded this day. He vowed to get me. I never bothered to memorize the spell and now. Ugh " " He vowed to get you not us." Phoebe said looking at her arm " Why do I have the symbol of the triquatra on my arm?" "You all have them because it's keeping you awake." Leo said looking at Prue then the three. " Without your dream state, you can't wake up. If the cops found you, you would of been declared dead. " That's what I thought happened to you guys, until I found that symbol on your hands." Prue said pointing at Piper's hand. " Well let's get to the point." Leo said in a hurry "We wasted enough time. We have to find the spell, before he goes through the ritual." " What ritual? " asked Piper nervously. "He's gone to the gorge where the raging river is at the bottom. At exactly 11:45 PM he's going to throw your dreamstates into the river. Then he will cast the spell to take the power he thrives on from them and then they'll be lost, and you three will die." " What are we going to do now? " asked Rosa perplexed " What is it?" asked Piper sitting beside her on her bed. " Wouldn't he go after Prue's too." " Grams was warning me through my dreams. Actually she gave me nightmares. She woke me up to find you guys and help you." " I'll look for the spell then." Rosa said getting up and taking all her stuff and placing it on her bed. " You three then should go to the gorge to get those bottles." Leo said orbing out off the room " Wait!" " You know you should talk to him about that." said Prue to Piper when getting the Book of Shadows then she left to get her car keys with Piper and Phoebe right behind her.

" What time is it? " asked Prue opening her car door. " 10: 30." said Piper cramming into Prue's car. " It will take us an hour to get there so let's go. " Why am I looking in the Book of Shadows for." asked Phoebe flipping through the pages when Prue took a sharp turn. " In case Rosa can't find the spell." " Well if you keep doing those sharp turns she'll never find it " Piper said when she was siting up straight. " We're here." Prue said while parking her car. " I found nothing in the book." " Well let's go then." Piper said going towards the trees. Prue and Phoebe followed.

" I looked everywhere. Where can it be?" Rosa said while she threw all her folded close on the floor thinking she placed it in a folded sweater or T- shirt. " Nothing, wait ." Then she took all of her CD's and started looking through the booklets of each. " Here it is in my Cher CD. Hopefully I can reach them with my powers." then she concentrated her powers to get the message to them _" Prue, Piper, Phoebe I found it. You need to cast it when he summons your dream state. I have a plan, get the bottles and bring them here."_ Rosa couldn't keep the link because they were so far and it took so much of her energy away from her_. _So she hope they got the message and come when they got the bottles.

__

" When is he going to get here." Phoebe said without any patience " I don't know but he's got 10 minutes." Piper said then they got the message but it seemed faint _" Prue, Piper, Phoebe I found it. You need to cast it when he summons your dream state Prue. I have a plan get the bottles and bring them here."_ "Did you here that.? " asked Prue looking like she was trying to here someone who whispered to her. " Yeah, it was Rosa we must be closely out of her range. I heard all of it though. We have to get the bottles back to the house, and then cast the spell after he summons your dreamstate. said Phoebe looking bored at Prue. " Yeah but if he doesn't show up.." Then they were cut of because the Dreamkeeper appeared. " A few more minutes and they'll be mine." said the Dreamkeeper " Piper now." hissed Prue. Then Piper stood up and tried to freeze him. It didn't work. It bounced of him with out freezing anything. That's when Prue used her powers to yank the bottles away from him when he was distracted by Piper. " No how can they still be awake!." the Dreamkeeper bellowed. " We casted a spell, Duh." Phoebe said coming out from behind the bushes and attacking him. That was pointless she got thrown into a tree. " No matter, you can't stay awake forever, I will return." said the Dreamkeeper and then disappeared. "Pheebs, are you O.K.?" said Piper running to where Phoebe was. " I haven't felt any better." said Phoebe dazed " Maybe that knocked some sense into her." said Prue helping her up. " Adiamo mama." Phoebe said a bit dazed walking toward the car with her sisters. " She must of hit her head against that tree." said Piper helping her sister into the car. " Really hard." said Prue driving off.

" I got a headache the size of a 10 pound bowling ball." said Phoebe walking trough the door. Then Rosa ran to them " Here's the spell, I had to change it slightly but it should work." said Rosa anxious to start. " What do I have to do?" asked Prue while Piper sat Phoebe down in the living room. " All you have to do is cast this spell when your dreamstate has been summoned by the Dreamkeeper." " Where do the bottles come in?" asked Piper " He wants them and Prue's dreamstate so he'll come for sure." said Rosa looking at Phoebe "I get it." said Prue " Let get started.". " Wait what happed to Phoebe." asked Rosa going to see what's up " I did a boneheaded thing and tried to attack the Dreamkeeper." said Phoebe rubbing her head " That must of hurt. Well at least you got some sense knocked into your head." said Rosa walking towards the steps where Prue was. " That's what I said." Prue said looking at Rosa a little amused. " Very funny see if you laugh if it happened to you." said Phoebe from the living room. Then Piper came "I think I should stay with her." said Piper "She acted a little weird, after that bump and I don't what her to do anything, that will make her fell stupid." "No way I'm going." said Phoebe coming towards the steps " Oh by the way I heard that Piper." said Phoebe giving Piper a hard glare when they were going up the stairs.

" Here, I found it, a sleep spell." said Phoebe placing the Book Of Shadows on Prue's bed. " O.K. you got the spell." " Right here. " said Prue holding it in her hand. " O.K. Rosa will be telepathically link with you, so if he summons you, can still talk to her." said Pheobe. Prue nodded her head .Then Phoebe placed the bottles on her nightstand and cast the sleep spell. " You need your rest. You need your strength. So I cast this spell to make you go to bed. " Prue was out like a log and Phoebe wen to her room to see how Rosa and Piper were doing.

" How's everything? "asked Phoebe walking in to the room " Shhhh." Piper hissed at her sister " Rosa needs to concentrate." " No, it's O.K." said Rosa " I can still, communicate with you , but much slower then normal. Prue's, still fine." said Rosa staring of at the far wall.

Then the Dreamkeeper came it to the room he noticed the bottles on the nightstand and took them. Then summoned Prue's dreamstate. " Dreamkeeper summons the dream state of this witch named Halliwell. Rise and come try to defeat me. If you don't then your dream state is coming with me." " What happened to the bottles?" asked Prue " looking for these? " Then Prue scrambled for the spell and started to read it. " We Halliwell four.." No you don't." Then he set fire to the paper. _" Rosa, he set fire to the spell." _

"Don't worry repeat it after me." said Rosa out loud as well as telepathically. " What's wrong." Phoebe and Piper said together. But Rosa ignored them and started to recite the spell which she had in her hand.

Prue was dogging ever thing the Dreamkeeper was throwing at her. Fire and everything else he was doing. Then she heard Rosa. _" Don't worry repeat after me. We Halliwell four._ " We Halliwell four." _" Don't want you to knock at our door." _" Don't want you to knock at our door." _" Because we four won't let you in our door."_ " No stop!!" screeched the Dreamkeeper who leapt at Prue. Then Prue said the last line of the spell before he reached her. " Because we four won't let you in our door." Then her dreamstate went back into her body and she woke up. She took the bottles from the floor and went to her sisters.

They were all in the living room when Prue released her sister's dreamstates. 

" That fells much better." said Phoebe looking to see if the symbols disappeared. " Hey I still have the triquatra on my arm, what gives." said Rosa a little worried. " That was me." said a voice and then Prue's, Piper's, and Phoebe's grandma showed up. " Grams why did you do this?" asked Piper. " I did this because I'm happy that even tough, she not your true blood sister she still caress for you three." " Thank you Misses .." "Call me Grams." she told Rosa " That symbolizes that your part of the Charmed Ones. I guess you can call it the clan of the Charmed Ones. If they need a spell that requires the power of three, you can cast them with any two of your sisters I'm giving you this power as a thank you." " Thank you very much, I'm honored." " Your welcome." Then Grams gave her a big hug and left. " Hey look at the picture on the fireplace." Phoebe pointed out the picture she was looking at. Then Rosa appeared in that picture with her sisters. 


End file.
